Vongola Style Halloween
by SkyTuna7227
Summary: Reborn tells Tsuna that they will be having a Halloween celebration, Vongola Style! A two -shot, maybe a three shot. MAYBE.
1. Don't Ever Listen To Reborn

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Don't Ever Listen To Reborn

'_I really shouldn't have let Reborn drag me into this.' _Tsuna thought as he walked around the dark graveyard.

_***~Super Awesome Flackback From Yesterday~***_

Tsuna was sitting innocently at the dining room table, waiting for Nana to finish cooking dinner. Reborn snuck up on him, and kicked him on the side of his head.

"Ow! Reborn! What the heck was that for?" Tsuna yelled out.

"Dame-Tsuna. It's Halloween tomarrow." Reborn said, a mischievious smirk on his face.

"HIEEE?!" Tsuna shrieked. He HATED Halloween. If only he was a robot; then he wouln't have worry about any mosters kidnapping him.

"-Vongola Style!" Reborn finished his announcement.

Seening no reponce, Reborn kicked his dame student,

"DAME-TSUNA! Were you even listening?" Reborn yelled at Tsuna, "A good mafia boss always listens when someone is talking!"

"HIEE! Of course I was listening!" Tsuna screamed.

"Oh? Then what was I talking about?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"U-um, well, e-eto..." Tsuna trailed off.

"See, I was right, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn hit Tsuna with his Leon-Mallet.

"Itai!" Tsuna crashed to the ground.

"As I was saying, we are going to be having a Halloween celebration, Vongola Style!" Reborn said.

Tsuna prayed to Kami-sama that he would still be alive.

_***~Awesome Flashback End~***_

Somewhere in the distance, something that sounded like a wolf howled.

Tsuna shivered.

~randomlinebreak~

Eventually, he made it to the forest part of the graveyard. On a tree close to him, a piece of paper could be seen. A trail of some kind of dark liquid was near said tree.

'_I think Reborn must have made friends with Slenderman...' _Tsuna thought to himself.

He cautiously went up to the tree to read the note.

On typewritten letters it said:

**Dear Dame-Tsuna,**

**Follow the blood.**

**Signed,**

**The Number One Hitman, Reborn**

Now normally, Tsuna would never take any advice from Reborn. However, it way his only way to find out what the heck was going on.

~A Bit Later~

After a lot of walking, Tsuna finally reached a clearing (like SPOILER:the area near his coffin in the future) with a house in the middle of it.

Tsuna went up to it and knocked on the door.

* * *

Hello! I suddenly felt like making a fail Halloween fic, so yeah... Um, this will be updated next on actual Halloween. This is worse than usual... I'm going to go sulk in a corner or something...

Reviews and/or suggestions are welcomed!

Ciao Ciao~


	2. Because Weird Things Might Happen

Ahaha~ I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Chapter 2: Because Weird Things Might Happen

The door creaked open, but there was no life form anywhere to be seen. The entire house was dark and quiet. Tsuna noticed some footprints on the floor, but everything else was covered in a thick layer of dust.

'_This is just like one of those horror movies!' _Tsuna thought to himself.

With no choise other than to do so, he began to explore the house.

In the living room, there was a family (not a Famiglia, Tsuna noted) picture hanging on the wall. The man and woman that were the oldest were wearing the scruntchy thing that I forgot what they were called around their necks. The woman was wearing a red velvet dress, and the man was wearing some kind of a cape/robe. There was a little girl with a small dress on, holding a plush toy that looked strangely like Reborn.

There was a kitchen,or what a kitchen would look like a long time ago, maybe 360 years?

The next one that he went to was... An outhouse. It was simple, really. Four wooden sides, one door, one hole in the middle of the floor. Outside of the outhouse was an old-fashioned water pump.

The last room that he went to was a bedroom. Strangely, there was no dust on the doorknob. Tsuna turned it and opened the door.

"**BOO!**"

"HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked louder than he ever had in his life.

His Family was right there, laughing. Even Hibari was!

"Gomen, Jyuudaime! Did I scare you? Reborn-san told me that you never really celebrated Halloween, so I wanted to help! And Jyuudaime? Did you see UMAs anywhere?" Gokudera shouted in his I-love-Jyuudaime tone of voice.

"Ahaha, I got you, Tsuna! The kid said to help scare you. Did we do a good job?"

"THAT WAS AN EXTREME SHRIEK, SAWADA!" Ryohei shouted.

"Bossu..." Chrome said in her usual tone, but she too, was giggling.

"Omnivore, you have been demoted to herbivore." Hibari said monotonly, but had a small smirk.

"GYAHAHA! The great Lambo-san scared Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo laughted.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro laughed. The house they were in turned into the cabin on...

"HIIIEEE! I WAS ON DEATH MOUNTAIN ALL THIS TIME?! HOW COME I DIDN'T NOTICE?!" Tsuna shrieked. Again.

And once again, Reborn kicked him.

"Dame-Tsuna. You have a long way to go. I'll have fun tor-helping you get down from here." Cue evil sadistic Reborn smirk.

"Reborn! I don't want to die yet!

* * *

I'm finally done with this! It was sort of rushed... To those of you reading this, the next chapter of IX, PD will be out next week, since I sorta have writers block.

**An extra PS: I'm putting this in I and X, but starting the next chapter of IX, I'm going to start replying to reviews via PM. I hope this doesn't bother anyone! **

And to **The Metallic Blue Otaku**: Thanks, Reborn, Metallic, and/or Met-chan! Here you go! Tsu was on Death Mountain all this time... Evil Mukuro and Reborn... Since you're the only person that reviewed, and I feel like it, do you want me to make you a one-shot? Just please make it something that I can actually write...

And Thanks to elishakanzen, elixi, and Bloodstained Fantasy for following!

Thanks to Met-chan too for following!

Reviews are welcomed!

Ciao Ciao~


End file.
